


(Re)Collection

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Dream SMP Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Except Technoblade, Friend is Friend, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Memories, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Lives, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Repressed Memories, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot is a ray of sunshine, bc ghostbur, final control room, technically Ghostbur but uh-, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Ghostbur didn’t want to remember these things. He did though, and now he has to deal with it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Friend (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	(Re)Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Friend is a being above the mortal boundaries of life. Friend is Friend.

Ghostbur stared out at the sky, smile on his face. Friend’s _baa_ rang out through the air, and he pat his head. 

Life was nice as a ghost. There were ups and down (see: Resurrection attempts of Alivebur, bombing of L’Manburg, Friend’s death during said bombing) but overall, it was pretty peaceful.

Friend took a bite of some grass, and Ghostbur felt… Tingly.

He didn’t like it. He stood up, clutching his head as his feet levitated off the ground slightly.

He let out a cry—not that anyone would hear him—and let out a tear.

He collapsed on the ground, blank eyes shut and Friend worriedly head butting him.

* * *

“KILL ME, PHIL! KILL ME!”

* * *

“There was a saying, Phil, by a traitor, once part of L’Manberg…

 _It was never meant to be_.”

* * *

“MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, MY L’MANBERG!”

* * *

“You’re scared, TommyInnit.”

* * *

“Schlatt knows- he’s a smart man, he knows that if we fight him, even if we beat him, we’ve lost. If he fights and kills us, we’ve lost.”

* * *

“Tommy, I… I want you to do whatever your heart tells you to do.”

* * *

“TommyInnit, I am a slow-burning fuse. I am a long, slow-burning fuse-”

* * *

“These don’t define you, you know?” 

Ghostbur’s head whipped around.

There, standing in this dark expanse of… whatever this was… was Alivebur, or Wilbur.

“These were all _me_. And as much of a shame it is, you aren’t me. Do whatever you want, I don’t control you. I don’t really want to be alive again, I’m pretty sure everyone hates me after everything with the Bombing.”

“Then why… Why did you show me?”

“Because… Because I need you to pass a message to Tommy and Phil for me, alright?”

Ghostbur gulped, nodding.

“Tell Tommy… Tell him I’m sorry, okay? And tell Dad I’m glad. Thank him for me, alright? And that I love them?”

There was genuine remorse on Alivebur’s face, and Ghostbur frowned.

“Okay. I- Okay, I will.”

Ghostbur blinked, coughing hard as he collapsed again.

He woke b a **c k  
u P**

* * *

“W- Ghostbur! Ghostbur, are you okay?!” The worried voice cut through the fog in Ghostbur’s mind. He coughed, pushing himself off the ground as best he could and sitting up. 

The voice came into view, and he saw it was Phil.

_Phil, with a diamond blade, stabbing him to death. The flame enchantment had burned him, his skin melting, hair singed-_

“Ghostbur? Are you alright?” 

Phil had no blade, his hands were empty and the armor was missing from him.

“Y-Yeah, I just…” a cough broke his sentence, and he let it as he didn’t know what exactly to say.

Phil sat him up against a tree, and he noticed Friend was tied up to a fence.

He smiled. It was a weak one, considering the throbbing pain in his head, but a smile none the less.

“Friend was bleating all over. Creature throwin’ a racket.”

“Friend is not a creature! Friend is- Friend is Friend!” Ghostbur protested his… friend? Dad? What was his relationship with Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil, now that he knew? He’d always thought that Alivebur and him had been friends, but…

“Yeah, okay Ghostbur. So, er, what happened?” Phil’s voice was low.

Ghostbur contemplated lying for a moment. But… It didn’t feel right, lying to Phil.

“I… was remembering some things. About Alivebur’s life.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, um. Like…. L’Manburg. And the Wars.”

“Oh… Yeah, those weren’t the most… fun moments.”

“And more. Like, when Punz killed him. And the Final Control Room. And…”

“Oh.” Neither of them needed to say it, they both know what was left in that blank.

_When he asked you to kill him. When he blew up L’Manberg._

“I’m… Sorry you had to remember that. You’re… You’re Ghostbur. Not Wilbur, or Alivebur. You’re Ghostbur. You shouldn’t have to deal with those.”

Ghostbur gulped. He was right. Even during the attempted resurrection of Alivebur, he’d stated that. 

“Yeah. Um, Alivebur wanted me to tell you something.”

He noticed the way Phil’s chest paused. The way he froze, how he tensed. 

“He says… Thank you.”

* * *

“Tommy!” Ghostbur’s voice came through the room. He’d floated back into the building, and Tommy stared at the new Prime Bell.

“Yeah?”

“I have a message from your brother!”

Tommy felt the pang in his heart.

Wilbur was his brother, but Ghostbur… Ghostbur wasn’t. He was pogchamp, but… There was still a difference in their bond.

He missed Wilbur, sure, but… Ghostbur was nice. 

“Oh? What did Tubbo say?”

“Not Tubbo, Alivebur! He says sorry, and that he loves you lots!” 

Tommy paused.

“Wilbur’s dead, Ghostbur.”

“So am I.”

“Yes, but that’s… _different._ ”

“He said it. If you don’t believe me, that’s fine. He just wanted a message passed. Oh! I gotta go check on Friend, I left him with Phil. See ya, Tommy!”

Tommy stared blankly at the empty space once inhabited by Ghostbur.

If he was telling the truth, well… That was… Nice closure, he supposed.

If he was lying about something like that…

Well, he better not be bloody lying.

Tommy sighed, staring at the photo album of their childhood.

Wilbur’s yellow sweater, so big on him then, was bright. Tubbo’s green button up and khaki shorts were showing, the shirts clipped off almost completely due to the angle. 

Tommy was staring at Wilbur, laughing, as the sleeves deserved his arms.

_I forgive you, Wilbur. I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know why I wrote this, but thought it was cute.


End file.
